User talk:Genus Strix
I've been playing Browserquest for about 2 weeks and It's a very fascinating game. Despite it's small map and limited Weapon/Armor selection, this game is fun, I see lots of potential that could make this game even greater than it is now. I understand that It would take the developer a long time to make most or all of these suggestions come to life, but hopefully they will take note of these and go with it. 'Moderators -' Unfortunately, Browserquest doesn't have a bubble around it's community that prevents bullying and altering the game to the point where it distracts players. 1-3 players that are active can be selected to monitor players and ban/kick them if they're being intolerant. 'Clan Tags - ' Clan tags would be an excellent additon to the game because each player could make friends easier and keep track of their friends name changes by simply making their clan tag the same as a friend's. 'More Towns/Villages - ' Personally, I don't like spawning at the same area as new players. It gets a bit annoying whenever I want to go the desert or the mountains, and I'm all the way at the spawn town. It'd be great if there was a town for every area, so that when someone leaves the game at the desert they join the game and spawn at the desert town. If someone leaves the game at the Mountains, then they join the game and spawn at the mountain town. Not only would this increase the size of the map a little, it would also be very convenient. 'Currency -' Currency may or may not be a great idea since the game is based off of a script, but If someone were to kill a monster, they would get a token to spend towards something. 'Shops - ' The shops come into play when currency does. Again- this may not be a good idea since the game is based off a script. The currency you get could buy you novelty armor/weapons. These items wouldnt necessarily be great towards killing monsters, but they would be great to show off towards other characters. 'Character Levels In Web Version / Increased Level cap in other versions -' Like the desktop version, Character levels could prevent players from walking straight to the boss cave and getting the best armor in the web-browser version. It would limit the type of armor a person could wear based on their level. In the Desktop version of Browserquest, the level cap is 20. It would keep players interested in the game if the level cap was raised to, say, 50 or 70. These are just some suggestions that I've thought of. If anyone else has any suggestions towards the game, feel free to let me know and I'll add it. Genus Strix (talk) 21:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Strix Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Genus Strix page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:03, November 1, 2014 (UTC)